Twinkle Twinkle
by Ichi-Kuran
Summary: Chapter 4 Update maaf telat minna, bagi yang nge review thankz bnget yah mohon review
1. Chapter 1

**Twinkle-Twinkle**

Author:Ichi-Kuran

Genre:Romance

Rated:K+(Kayaknya,author juga belum bisa nentuin nih)

Pairing:Ichi_ruki yeeeeiiii…(Teriak Gaje)

Disclaimer:milik Om Saya yaitu Tite Kubo(Digeplak Tite Kubo Fc)

Twinkle-Twinkle

Di sebuah sekolah SMP di Tokyo ada seorang anak laki-laki sedang dihajar oleh anak-anak berandalan,Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak cewek yang datang dan ingin menolong anak laki-laki yang sedang dihajar.

"Hei berhenti kalian..kalau tidak berhenti kalian akan dapat akibatnya."Ucap seorang anak cewek tomboy itu.

"Tidak usah ikut campur kau rukia."kata seorang dari anak-anak berandal itu.

"Hei,ini masalahku juga tahu."kata anak cewek yang namanya rukia itu.

"Cih,kau mengganggu saja."kata salah seorang anak-anak berandalan itu dan melanjutkan lagi adu pukul memukulnya.

"Hei berhenti tidak,kalau tidak kalian mau merasakan pukulan dariku ini?"kata rukia.

"Glek,kita berhenti saja yuk,kurasa kita tidak bisa mengalahkan rukia."kata seorang temannya anak-anak berandal itu.

"Kenapa,kau takut ya sama si cebol ini?"kata ketua anak-anak berandal itu kepada temannya.

"Bukan..bukan itu."kata temannya anak-anak berandal.

"Apa kau bilang?Kau bilang apa barusan?"kata rukia yang sudah mulai marah.

"Aku bilang C-E-B-O-L"kata ketua anak-anak berandalan itu dan memberikan penekanan kata pada Cebol.

"Awas kau ya."Teriak rukia.

"Silahkan,kau pikir dirimu hebat,kami yang akan menang kau Cuma sendirian"kata ketuanya

"Tarik Ucapanmu itu,nanti kau menyesal"

**Mohon Tunggu sebentar rukia sedang menghajar anak-anak berandalan itu.^_^**

"Nah ayo,katanya kalian menang melawanku yang cuma sendirian ini."kata rukia.

"Awas kau."kata ketuanya dan mau menghajar rukia lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang sedang melempar sebuah buku tebal ke arah ketua dari anak-anak berandalan itu.

"Akh…"Kata ketuanya yang sedang memegang kepalanya karena terkena lemparan dari buku tebal.

"Kalau kau ada urusan denganku lakukanlah padaku,jangan libatkan rukia."kata anak cowok berambut duren eh salah maksudnya berambut Orange(readers:dasar author).

"Ukh,awas kau ichigo."kata salah seorang dari anak-anak berandalan.

"Cepat pergi dari sini,sebelum kalian dapat pukulan dariku lagi."kata berambut orange yang bernama Ichigo.

"Ukh.."kata semua anak berandalan itu.

"Awas kalian,kalian akan kami balas."kata ketuanya.

"Weeekkk,siapa takut."kata rukia.

Akhirnya pulanglah anak-anak berandalan itu,dan rukia mulai mendekati ichigo cowok yang jadi korban keroyokan anak-anak berandalan tadi.

"Ichigo,kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya rukia sambil memegang pipi ichigo(Author:sampai gak nih megangnya).

"Aku tidak apa-apa,lain kali kau tidak usah membantuku rukia."kata ichigo dan menepis tangannya rukia.

"Apa kau bilang ichigo?seharusnya kau berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah menolongmu ini"kata rukia marah.

"Kalau kubilang tidak usah ya tidak usah,dasar midget."kata ichigo

"Pletaaakk"suara pukulan tangan rukia ke pipi ichigo.

"Aduh..sakit…"kata ichigo.

"Salah sendiri,weeeeekkk."kata rukia.

"Huh,dasar midget,tapi…terima kasih."kata ichigo dengan senyuman datarnya.

"Pletak."mendarat lagi pukulan dari rukia.

"Aduh sakit…"Ichigo mengerang kesakitan.

"Sudah kubilangkan jangan memanggilku midget,dasar jeruk bodoh."kata rukia.

"Huh,..ayo kita ke kelas."kata ichigo.

"Ah,iya,habis ini di kelasku pengajarnya aizen sensei yang galak."kata rukia yang baru ingat.

"Siapa suruh kau masuk ke kelas yang muridnya bodoh semua."kata ichigo.

"Pletaakk."lagi deh pukulan tangan rukia.

"Aduuuuuuhhh."Ichigo memegang pipinya.

"Dasar sialan,jangan ngomong seperti itu dong ke sahabatmu ini,huuh."kesal rukia.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa juga kamu segitu bodohnya hingga masuk ke kelas seperti itu."jawab ichigo dengan santai.

"Kauuuu….."geram rukia.

"Ya sudah,aku masuk duluan."kata ichigo.

"Hei,tunggu aku."kata rukia.

Halo semua,perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki,aku adalah murid SMP disini dan aku SMP kelas dua,yang laki-laki tadi itu adalah sahabatku namanya Ichigo Kurosaki dia sahabatku dari kecil hingga dia juga kelas dua tapi kami berbeda kelas soalnya dia kelas dua A sedangkan aku kelas dua memang pintar sih tapi sifatnya menyebalkan.

Malam Harinya di kediaman Rukia.

"Rukia,ayo turun nak,kita makan malam sekarang."teriak ibunya rukia dari dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar bu."kata rukia.

Setelah rukia selesai makan malam bersama ibunya.

"Rukia ibu ingin bicara denganmu."kata rukia.

"Tentang apa bu?"Tanya rukia.

"Tentang ayah,tadi ayahmu menelfon katanya ayah baru pulang dari dinas dan baru pulang ke Okinawa,sekarang dia berada di rumah kita yang satunya di Okinawa"kata ibu rukia.

"Oh,lalu?"Tanya rukia.

"Ibu ingin kamu pindah ke Okinawa dan melanjutkan sekolahmu disana."kata ibunya rukia.

"Apaa?."Kaget rukia.

TBC

Author:Yosh,selesailah sudah fic pertama saia ini

Cerita ini saia ketik selama 2 jam lebih

Maaf kalau gaje ya T_T

Ichigo:Hoi author,,

Author:Ya ada apa Ichi?

Ichigo:Aku dapet peran cowok keren dan bertampang dingin ya,kau baik sekali author(muji_muji author)

Author:Hehe,terima kasih Ichi,aku memang sengaja bikin peran kamu kayak gini tapi nanti berubah loh.

Ichigo:Jangan berubah donk author ntar gak cakep lagi gue.

Author:Cih,Narsis kau ichi,Terserah aku donk aku yang bikin gak setuju ntar gak gue pasangin lagi sama rukia,mau lo?

Ichigo:(Diem)

Author:Nah begitu,jadilah anak baik,hehe.

Rukia:Author,koq aku di kasih peran kayak gini sih,gak mau ah.

Author:Kalo gak mau pulang sana deh(pulang kemana?)

Rukia:(Ikutan diem)

Author:Nah begitu semuanya lebih bagus.

Ichi+ruki:Dasar author

Author:Yosh,sekarang saya mau ucapkan terima kasih dulu untuk:

aRaRaNcHa:Terima Kasih ya dek udah mau bqinin acc untuk kakakmu yang tidak berbakat ini T_T

Lunatsuki Hikari:Terima kasih ya kak,udah pinjemin cerita karangan kakak nih,tapi enggak pake pair kakak N suami sih,hehehe.

Sebenarnya adek lupa gimana ceritanya tapi adek bedain dikit dan tambah-tambahin deh T_T

Yosh,Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje buatan saia ini T_T

Saia baru pertama kali membuatnya.

Dan saia tidak berbakat menjadi author T_T

Kalo bisa mohon di review ya agar saia biasa membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi.

Mohon kerja samanya*bungkuk-bungkuk*

**Review Please….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twinkle-Twinkle**

Yahuuuuu minna_san

Author balik lagi,,saia akan mempublish fic chapter dua dari fic di atas,,

Mohon maaf readers semua kalo di fic ini masih ada gaje, banyak typonya T_T

Karena saia juga manusia tepatnya salah dan saia selalu salah dalam mengoreksi kata-kata dalam fic ini, huuu T_T

Readers : Hoy author, cepetan mulainya, pake pidato segala lagi ayo bales reviewnya.

Author : Iya…iya…Readers galak ih…*Nangis gaje ala kepala sekolahnya Cross Academy*

Readers : ( Bawa Golok buat nyembelehin author)

Author : Hiiiyyyyyyy…*Kabur d'Balik baju yayank kaname tercinta*(d'bakar kaname FC)

Readers : Cepetan mulai dasar author lebay.

Author : Iya..Iya….Ampuni Hamba para readers sekalian yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng, hehehe

Readers : Kebanyakan muji nih.

Author : Hehe*Nyengir*

Baiklah ayo kita mulai reviewnya yah*semangat 45*

Untuk:

Kyu9 : Huhu,arigatou atas sarannya ya T_T,,

Hehe, Gomen sekali kalo anda belum mengerti ceritanya, ide ini terlintas di kepalaku saat minta buatin akun ke adek ku tercinta*dilempar sandal oleh aRaRancHa*.

Hmmm, apdet kilat akan saia pikirkan dulu ya waktunya soalnya saia sibuk sekali bekerja*Plaak*.

Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu,terus review ya agar saya semangat bikin ceritanya agar kyu ngerti*Plaak*.

Dark Side Of Mine : Arigatou Gozaimasu*Bungkuk-bungkuk*.

Maaf kalo banyak typonya,saia bingung sih mau gimana permulaannya.

Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu atas koreksinya,padahal saia pintar sekali dalam pelajaran bahasa Indonesia waktu sekolah, kenapa saia jadi begini*nangis*Huwaaa…

Yapz, akan saia perbaiki di chapter 2 ini, kalo masih ada kesalahan tolong kasih review terus ya agar fic pertama saia ini bisa lebih baik. 

Kiyoe aoi hinamori : Arigatou Gozaimasu ya Kiyoe, udah ngereview^_^

Berisik juga gak apa koq asal kiyoe ngereview terus, hehe*banyak maunya*

Yupz, Rukia-nee mau pindah kalo penasaran baca chapter 2 ini ya agar rasa penasaran anda terpenuhi,hee*apa maksudnya*

Arigatou Gozaimasu Kiyou udah bilang ficnya bagus, ini bikinan nee-san ku yang tercinta*Plaak,karena ngaku* tapi maaf masih ada typonya T_T, saia author baru sih, review terus ya agar saia semangat bikin fic yang lebih bik lagi.

Soal apdet kilat, akan saia pikirkan dulu ya saia sepertinya sibuk sekali*sok sibuk*

Lee Shihouin : Betul saia newbie,

Gomen kalo anda harus memberitahukan kesalahan cerita saya sepanjang-panjangnya,maklum newbie sih.*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Dan juga Arigatou Gozaimasu atas koreksinya.

Deskripsi?Hmm, akan saia coba pikirkan nanti ya.

Iya tidak apa-apa koq,saia menerimanya dengan lapang dada agar fic ini lebih baik ^_^

Mohon review terus ya kalo ada salahnya juga mohon koreksinya ^_^.

Wi3nter : Hai juga^_^,salam kenal balik.

Arigatou Gozaimasu ataz ucapan selamat datangnya.

Wah…menarik ya?Iya pendek,,gomen kalo pendek..chap 2 ini kayaknya panjang deh.

Yosh,akan saya lanjutin dengan apdet setiap minggu ^_^*semangat*

Mohon review terus ya ^_^

Terakhir buat:

ARaRancHa : Huweeee, arigatou gozaimasu udah ngereview adek Ichi tercinta*mau meluk Cha*

Cha : Jangan deket-deket,ntar Cha ikut juga kena virus gebleknya Ichi

Ichi : Huuuu…eh, ternyata Cha juga gak sayang Ichi T_T(Lebay)

Cha : Siapa juga yang sayang ma elo, lo aja bukan kakak gue.

Ichi:Iya…ya, hehehe

Hmm,arigatou cha udah kasih tau kesalahan ichi yang sedetil-detilnya, hehe

Soal Pov itu Ichi bingung cha gimananya.

Gomen cha masih pake yahoonya cha,nanti aku ganti deh tapi tolongin lagi donk gantiinnya*Plak*

Cha : Ogah,ganti aja sendiri.

Ichi : Cha,please deh*Pake puppy eyes*

Cha:…

Ichi : Cha…T_T,ya udah tolong terus review ya agar ichi fic ichi lebih bagus lagi.

Cha:…

Okey,itulah balesan Para review tersayang,Hehe

Para review : Tersayang?

Ichi : Iya donk kan bikin aku semangat makanya aku bilang tersayang, hehe

Para review : Ogah ah kami di bilang gitu ama kamu.

Ichi:Huweee,baiklah ayo kita mulai ceritanya

Twinkle-Twinkle

Author:Ichi-Kuran

Genre:Romance

Rated:K+(Kayaknya,author juga belum bisa nentuin nih)

Pairing:Ichi_ruki yeeeeiiii…(Teriak Gaje)

Disclaimer:milik Om Saya yaitu Tite Kubo(Digeplak Tite Kubo Fc)

Chapter 2

*Cerita Sebelumnya*

Malam Harinya di kediaman Rukia.

"Rukia, ayo turun nak,kita makan malam sekarang."teriak ibunya Rukia dari dapur.

"Tunggu sebentar bu."kata Rukia.

Setelah Rukia selesai makan malam bersama ibunya.

"Rukia, ibu ingin bicara denganmu."kata Ibunya Rukia

"Tentang apa bu?" tanya rukia.

"Tentang ayah, tadi ayahmu menelpon katanya ayah baru pulang dari dinas dan baru pulang ke Okinawa, sekarang dia berada di rumah kita yang satunya di Okinawa" kata Ibunya.

"Oh,lalu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ibu ingin kamu pindah ke Okinawa dan melanjutkan sekolahmu disana." kata Ibunya.

"Apaa?." kaget Rukia.

Chapter 2

***Normal Pov***

"Apa…Pindah ke Okinawa?Kenapa bu?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Ibu ingin kau menemani ayahmu disana, sekarangkan ayahmu tinggal sendirian di Okinawa." kata Ibunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa, lagian disini sudah ada adikmu yachiru, kasihankan ayahmu sendirian disana kalau ayahmu sakit bagaimana?siapa yang akan menjaganya kalau bukan kamu kan."kata Ibunya Rukia.

"Iya juga sih, akan Rukia pikirkan dulu ya bu." kata Rukia pasrah.

"Pikirnya jangan lama-lama ya, karena ayahmu tadi bilang meminta ibu untuk membereskan barangmu dalam waktu lima hari lagi, jadi persiapkan dirimu dan pamitlah pada teman-temanmu terutama ichigo." kata ibunya.

"Secepat itu?" kata Rukia.

"Iya, ayahmu yang meminta sih, mau bagaimana lagi." kata ibunya.

"Baiklah, Rukia mau ke kamar dulu ya bu, masih ada pr."kata Rukia bangkit sambil tertunduk lesu.

"Baiklah, biar yang disini ibu yang bereskan." kata Ibunya Rukia.

***End Normal Pov***

***Rukia Pov***

"Bagaimana caranya memberitahukannya kepada Ichigo."kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Akh, sudahlah sebaiknya aku tidur dulu, untuk soal ini pikirkan besok saja toh masih lama juga berangkatnya."kata Rukia.

Rukia pun tertidur.

***End Rukia Pov***

Pagi harinya di sekolah.

***Normal Pov***

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan." kata Rangiku dan Kotetsu.

"Ohayou, Rangiku-san, Kotetsu-san." kata Rukia.

"Mau kemana Rukia-chan?" tanya Rangiku.

"Ke kelasnya Ichigo." kata Rukia.

"Err, mau kami temani?" kata kotetsu.

"Hmm, boleh…yuk." kata Rukia.

Setelah di depan kelasnya Ichigo, Rukia bertemu Chizuru salah satu murid kelas 2A

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan, Rangiku-san, Kotetsu-san." sapa Chizuru.

"Ohayou, Chisuzuru-san." kata mereka bertiga.

"Rukia-chan, mau cari Ichigo-baka ya?." tanya Chizuru.

"Iya nih, apa Ichigonya sudah datang?." tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, sudah kok tapi tidak ada di kelas." kata Chizuru.

"Eh, lalu dia kemana?." tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, aku lihat tadi di ada di taman sekolah." kata Chizuru.

"Oh ya, baiklah aku kesana, arigatou gozaimasu Chizuru-san, aku pergi dulu." kata Rukia.

"Douita." kata Chizuru (Ichi:bener gak nih tulisannya wahai readers sekalian?)

Setelah dari kelas Ichigo lalu Rukia Dkk ke taman sekolah setelah sampai…

"Ichigo-baka dimana sih…" kata Rangiku celingak - celinguk.

"Ah, itu dia." kata Kotetsu sambil menunjuk ke seseorang yang berambut duren, eh salah maksudnya berambut orange.

"Cih, ternyata dia masih balik lagi ke Orihime itu." kata Rangiku kesal.

"Sudahlah itu memang sifatnya kan, playboy cap tikus." kata Rukia mengatakannya dengan mantap.

"Tak kusangka kau akan menyebutnya begitu." kata Rangiku.

"Sudahlah,ayo." kata Rukia.

Sesampai menuju tempat Ichigo dan Orihime -tiba Rukia tak jadi menyapa tapi mendengarkan apa yang di bicarakan Ichigo dan Orihime.

"Sayang…" kata Orihime.

"Hn…" kata Ichigo.

"Tumben hari ini kau tidak sama sahabatmu yang tomboy itu?"t anya Orihime.

"Tidak, aku lagi ?kau cemburu ya?" kata Ichigo.

"Ya pastilah aku cemburu masa tidak benar-benar menyukainya ya?" tanya Orihime dengan wajah cemberut.

"Haha, hime…hime…tidak kok mana aku suka sama cewek tomboy dan pemarah seperti dia ditambah lagi jelek, dia bukan tipeku" kata ichigo.

"Apa…" kata rukia dalam hatinya.

"Tapi…aku menyukai wanita seperti sifatmu ini." kata Ichigo dengan rayuan gombalnya.(Ichi:alah)

"Benarkah?senangnya." kata Orihime sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"Iya donk…" kata Ichigo.

"Terima kasih sayang." kata Orihime.

"Ya sama-sama." kata Ichigo balas pelukan Orihime.

Rukia yang mematung mendengar apa yang di katakan oleh Ichigo.

"Ru…Rukia…" kata Kotetsu.

"Rukia…" kata Rangiku.

Rukia diam dan mulai menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati Rukia mulai menangis.

"Ru…Rukia…tunggu ini tidak seperti yang aku katakan." kata Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan memegang tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku !" kata Rukia menangis.

"Lepaskan…!" teriak pun melepaskan tangan Rukia mulai berlari menuju dan Kotetsu mengikutinya dari tadinya ingin mengejar Rukia tapi ditahan Orihime.

"Argh…" Ichigo menyesal dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Ichigo…" kata Orihime.

"Jangan dekati aku." kata Ichigo pun menurut dan meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian di taman sekolah itu.

***End Normal Pov***

***Rukia Pov***

"Hiks..hiks… aku tak menyangka Ichigo mengatakan itu" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Dasar Ichigo bodoh…bodoh…bodoh…hiks…hiks…padahal aku jatuh cinta sama kau bodoh." kata Rukia di atas atap sekolah, Rukia memilih bolos sekolah karena tak ingin di ketahui teman-temannya bahwa dia sedang menangis.

"Bodoh…" kata rukia lagi.

***End Rukia Pov*.**

***Normal Pov*.**

Rukia masih menangis, tak lama kemudian hpnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada yang sedang pun menghapus airmatanya dan mulai mengangkat telpon itu.

"Moshi…moshi…" kata Rukia.

"Moshi…moshi…Rukia-chan, ini aku Renji." kata seorang pria di telpon itu yang katanya namanya Renji.

"Ah Renji-san, apa kabar?" kata Rukia.

"Baik, kau bagaimana juga Rukia-chan?" kata Renji.

"Sama, aku juga baik." kata Rukia.

"Tumben sepupuku yang manis ini kalem?" tanya Renji.

"Ah, Renji-san, dulu juga begitukan." kata Rukia.

"Iya juga ya, hehehe."kata Renji.

"Renji-san, ada apa menelponku?" tanya Rukia.

"Maaf, kalau aku mendadak menelponmu padahal kamu sedang ada di ada yang mau aku bilang padamu" kata Renji.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, memangnya apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Sekarang aku berada di rumahmu lho." kata Renji.

"Benarkah?asyik bisa ketemu Renji-san, senangnya" kata Rukia Senang.

"Iya, aku juga senang bisa ketemu Rukia-chan yang manis ini, hehe." kata Renji.

"Akh, Renji-san bisa saja." kata Rukia.

"Apa mau aku jemput kau sepulang sekolah nanti? tanya Renji kepada Rukia.

"Eh, boleh…" kata Rukia.

"Beneran nih?okey aku jemput ya pake sepeda, hihihi." kata Renji.

"Hihihi, Renji-san bisa saja, ya sudah aku tunggu ya nanti." kata Rukia.

"Okey, ya sudah nanti kita sambung lagi ya, kasihan kau kan lagi di sekolah." kata Renji.

"Iya, sekali lagi arigatou ya , Renji-san." kata Rukia.

"Douita, daaagh, Rukia-chan belajar yang rajin ya." kata Renji.

"Iya…iya…"kata Rukia.

Rukia pun menutup telponnya.

Setelah pulang sekolah , Rukia melihat Renji berada di depan -siswi yang berada di luar sekolah pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Eh,cowok itu ganteng ya,siapa sih dia?apa sudah punya pacar,bla…bla…bla…" tanya para siswi-siswi dari sekolah itu.

"Renji-san…" pangil Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia-chan." kata cowok berambut merah seperti nanas yang di panggil Rukia itu namanya Renji.

"Maaf ya menuggu lama." kata Rukia.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok." kata Renji sambil pun menangis.

"Eh, kau kenapa Rukia-chan?" tanya Renji.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya senang saja." kata Rukia berbohong dan mengusap airmatanya,padahal dia teringat Ichigo.

"Oh…" kata Renji

"Pulang yuk." kata Rukia.

"Ayo…" kata Renji, Rukia dan Renji pun pulang tapi tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo berada di belakangnya.

***End Normal Pov***

***Ichigo Pov***

"Siapa laki-laki disebelah Rukia itu?tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena cemburu.

***End Ichigo Pov***

TBC

Ichi : Hadoh cerita apa ini*nangis*,seperti bukan bikinan aku saja T_T,bagaimana readers sekalian apakah banyak typonya?Apakah anda masih belum mengerti?

Readers : Ya cerita bikinan lo author banget salahnya, enggak ngerti ceritanya.

Ichi : Huuu, maklum author baru T_T

Rukia : Dasar author geblek, kenapa gue diginiin sih?pake nangis segala padahal gue orangnya tegar.

Ichi : Lho ini kan udah tegar koq Rukia,cuma kamunya aja enggak bisa nahan airmata.

Rukia : (Menyiapkan sode no shirayuki)

Ichi : Rukia jahat ih*Di bekuin Rukia*

Rukia : Dasar bodoh!.

Ichigo : Eh, kok aku kayak gini sih author?

Ichi : Maaph kan hamba ya Ichigo, padahal saia sudah berusaha agar anda tetap cool di chapter ini tapi nyatanya begini jadinya, padahal saia senang nyiksa anda di chapter ini,hahaha*Di bankai Ichigo*Ampyuuunnn….

Ichigo:Nah,sekarang aku akan menggantikan author baru ini untuk mengatakan…

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twinkle-Twinkle**

Yahuuuuu minna_san

Author balik lagi,,saia akan mempublish fic chapter tiga dari fic di atas,, dan juga Gomenasai Ichi gak update setiap minggu T_T baru hari ini Ichi punya waktu k'warnet T_T, habis Ichi sibuk sekali sih _ (Sok sibuk)

Mohon maaf readers semua kalo di fic ini masih ada gaje,banyak typonya T_T

Karena saia juga manusia tepatnya salah dan saia selalu salah dalam mengoreksi kata-kata dalam fic ini,huuu T_T

Readers : Hoy author,Cepetan mulainya , pake pidato segala lagi ayo baca bales reviewnya

Author : Iya…iya…Readers galak ih…*Nangis gaje ala kepala sekolahnya Cross Academy*

Readers : ( Bawa Golok buat nyembelehin author)

Author : Hiiiyyyyyyy*Kabur d'Balik baju yayank kaname tercinta*(d'bakar kaname FC)

Readers : Cepetan mulai dasar author lebay

Author : Iya..Iya….Ampuni Hamba para readers sekalian yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng,hehehe

Readers : Kebanyakan muji nih.

Author : Hehe*Nyengir* oh ya readers, Ichi gantii nnnnih ratenya , maaf mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan, Ichi ganti ke rated T _

Baiklah ayo kita mulai reviewnya yah*semangat 45*

Kyu9 : Haha, sepertinya iya Kyu-san, habis Ichigo dari tampangnya cocokkan jadi playboy?(Di Bankai Ichigo) ampyyyuuuunnn Ichigo

ARaRancHa : Huaaaa, banyak salah lagi gomenasai Cha, Ichi bener-bener gak bakat jadi author T_T, nyusahin semuanya aja T_T, untuk Pov bagaimana ya Ichi pertimbangkan dulu Cha tapi arigatou Cha udah review, review teruz ya Cha

Kiyoe aoi hinamori : Iya, gak apa koq Kiyoe masih mending Kiyoe disupel pake sandal sama Ichigo *Dikasih Death glare sama Kiyoe*, Wahaha, hmm gimana ya sepertinya adegan ngerape itu ada loh disini *Di lempar sandal sama Nee-san karena ngebocorin cerita, Hehe iya gak apa koq Kiyoe enggak Ichi anggap Flame koq, tapi itu membantu Ichi banget yang jadi author baru _, review teruz ya Kiyoe biar Ichi lebih semangat bikin fic lebih baik.

Okey, itulah balesan Para review tersayang, hehe

Para review : Tersayang?

Ichi : iya donk kan bikin aku semangat makanya aku bilang tersayang, hehe

Para review : Ogah ah kami di bilang gitu ama kamu,

Ichi : Huweee,baiklah ayo kita mulai ceritanya

Baiklah, ayo kita mulai ceritanya.

*Cerita Sebelumnya*

***Normal Pov*.**

Rukia masih menangis,tak lama kemudian hpnya bergetar menandakan bahwa ada yang sedang pun menghapus airmatanya dan mulai mengangkat telpon itu.

"Moshi…moshi…"kata rukia.

"Moshi…moshi…rukia-chan , ini aku Renji."kata seorang pria di telpon itu yang katanya namanya Renji.

"Ah Renji-san , apa kabar?"kata Rukia.

"Baik , kau bagaimana juga Rukia-chan?"kata Renji.

"Sama , aku juga baik."kata Rukia.

"Tumben sepupuku yang manis ini kalem?"tanya Renji.

"Ah , Renji-san , dulu juga begitukan."kata Rukia.

"Iya juga ya , hehehe."kata Renji.

"Renji-san , ada apa menelponku?"tanya Rukia.

"Maaf , kalau aku mendadak menelponmu padahal kamu sedang ada di ada yang mau aku bilang padamu"kata Renji.

"Ah , tidak apa-apa , memangnya apa?"tanya Rukia.

"Sekarang aku berada di rumahmu lho."kata Renji.

"Akh , benarkah?asyik bisa ketemu Renji-san , senangnya"kata Rukia Senang.

"Iya , aku juga senang bisa ketemu Rukia-chan yang manis ini,hehe."kata Renji.

"Akh , renji-san bisa saja."kata Rukia.

"Apa mau aku jemput kau sepulang sekolah nanti? tanya renji kepada Rukia.

"Eh , boleh…"kata Rukia.

"Beneran nih?okey aku jemput ya pake sepeda , hihihi."kata Renji.

"Hihihi , Renji-san bisa saja , ya sudah aku tunggu ya nanti."kata Rukia.

"Okey , ya sudah nanti kita sambung lagi ya , kasihan kau kan lagi di sekolah."kata Renji.

"Iya , sekali lagi arigatou ya , Renji-san."kata Rukia.

"Douita , daaagh , Rukia-chan belajar yang rajin ya."kata Renji.

"Iya…iya…"kata Rukia.

Rukia pun menutup telponnya.

Setelah pulang sekolah , Rukia melihat Renji berada di depan -siswi yang berada di luar sekolah pun mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Eh,cowok itu ganteng ya,siapa sih dia?apa sudah punya pacar,bla…bla…bla…"tanya para siswi-siswi dari sekolah itu.

"Renji-san…"pangil Rukia.

"Ah , Rukia-chan."kata Renji.

"Maaf ya menuggu lama." kata Rukia.

"Iya , tidak apa-apa kok."kata Renji sambil mengangguk.

Rukia pun menangis.

"Eh , kau kenapa Rukia-chan?tanya Renji.

"Tidak apa-apa kok , aku hanya senang saja."kata Rukia berbohong dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Oh…"kata Renji

"Pulang yuk."kata Rukia.

"Ayo…"kata Renji , Rukia dan Renji pun pulang tapi tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo berada di belakangnya.

***End Normal Pov***

***Ichigo Pov***

"Siapa laki-laki disebelah Rukia itu?tanya Ichigo dalam hatinya sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena cemburu.

***End Ichigo Pov***

*Cerita Sekarang*

Normal Pov

Sesampai di Kediaman Kuchiki.

"Aku ingin pindah sekarang ke Okinawa, hiks!hiks!hiks!" kata Rukia sambil memeluknya pas sepulang dari sekolah.

"Eh, kau kenapa sayang? tanya Ibunya Rukia.

"Aku ingin Pindah sekarang!sekarang!" kata Rukia memberi penekanan kata sekarang.

"Tapikan masih lama sayang, kan masih ada waktu empat hari lagi" kata ibunya Rukia.

"Pokoknya sekarang!" kata Rukia masih menangis.

"Baiklah, ibu menelpon ayahmu dulu" kata ibunya Rukia.

"Hiks!hiks!hiks!"kata Rukia yang menangis, Renji yang bingung melihat Rukia menangis lalu mulai bertanya pada Rukia.

"Kau kenapa Rukia-chan?tadi kan kau masih baik-baik saja"kata renji khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Renji-san, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan ayah saja kok" kata Rukia yang sudah mulai tenang dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji curiga.

"Benar, Tidak apa-apa" kata Rukia mencoba melihat senyumannya Rukia tahu bahwa itu senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita bereskan saja kopermu" kata Renji.

"Iya, Arigatou Renji-san"kata Rukia.

"Douita, Ayo" kata Renji.

End Normal Pov

Ichigo Pov

"Haaah, kenapa jadi begini, apalagi tidak menyadari ada Rukia disana ditambah salah bicara pula" kata Ichigo sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Padahalkan aku hanya berbohong pada Orihime tentang Rukia itu"lanjutnya.

"Gomenasai Rukia, aku menyesal" Kata Ichigo dengan menutup matanya.

"Haaaah, baiklah besok aku akan minta maaf padanya, sekarang kan sudah malam" kata Ichigo mantap.

End Ichigo Pov

Normal Pov.

Pagi Harinya di Sekolah.

"Permisi, Rukia Kuchiki ada?" tanya Ichigo di kelas ada yang menyahut tapi anak-anak kelas itu malah berbisik-bisik.

"Itu yang namanya Ichigo Kurosaki?yang menjelek-jelekan sahabatnya sendiri, dasar" kata salah satu anak perempuan di kelas itu.

"Iya benar, berani-beraninya bilang Rukia begitu ya" kata seorangnya lagi.

"Mereka kenapa sih?" kata Ichigo tidak lama kemudian datanglahRangiki dan Kotetsu.

"Hooo, jadi kau berani beraninya dating kesini setelah bicara begitu pada Rukia"kata Rangiku.

"Aku datang kesini karena aku mau minta maaf padanya, cepatan katakan dimana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Cih, kau tidak diterima di kelas ini" kata Rangiku.

"Rangiku-san sudahlah"kata Kotetsu menenangkan Rangiku.

"Tidak bisa, laki-laki ini mesti di kasih pelajaran karena sudah kelewatan bilang begitu tentang Rukia" kata Rangiku marah.

"Aku itu tidak punya masalah sama kamu maupun kalian, aku itu punya masalah sama Rukia, R-U-K-I-A" kata Ichigo.

""Memang Kamu itu punya masalah sama Rukia tapi masalah Rukia juga masalah kami tahu"kata Rangiku kesal.

"Iya benar, apalagi Rukia itu Primadona di kelas kami" sahut anak laki-laki di kelasnya Rukia itu.

"Cih, sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat sama kamu maupun kalian, cepat katakan Rukia ada di mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia tidak ada disini Ichigo-san" kata Kotetsu.

"Lalu dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia tidak masuk lagi ke kelas ini" kata Rangiku.

"Hah, Tidak masuk?alasannya apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ru…Rukia…" kata Kotetsu, dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya pada Ichigo.

"Rukia kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rukia pindah sekolah dan pindah ke Okinawa, Puas?"kata Rangiku.

"Apa?" Syok Ichigo

"Rukia padahal ingin memberitahu kemarin soal ini padamu awalnya kepindahannya tiga hari lagi tapi setelah kejadian kemarin, dia minta dipercepat tadi malam sama Ibunya" kata Kotetsu.

"Apa?" kata Ichigo.

Ichigo Pov

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Rukia begitu kepadaku"

:Ya, aku harus ke rumahnya, mungkin dia masih ada dirumahnya"

End Ichigo Pov

"Ichigo-san, kau tidak apa-apa? tanya Kotetsu.

"Aku…aku pergi dulu"kata Ichigo meninggalkan kelas nya Rukia.

End Normal Pov

TBC

Yo Minna, bagaimana chapter ini?gomen ya kependekan habis Ichi bingung mesti motong dimana _

Readers : Makanya jangan ngira-ngira elu pintar Bahasa Indonesia.

Ichi : Beneran lho Readers Ichi tu waktu sekolah pinter banget apalagi guru-guru sering muji Ichi *Smile*

Readers : Haaah, dasar author, Dikit-dikit udah cerita.

Ichi : Eh, aku cerita sedikit gak apa kan, lagian gak panjang-panjang amat koq

Readers : Iya…iya…Dasar author bawel

Ichi : Huuu…Readers jahat ah T_T

Readers : Mau kusumpal mulut lo?

Ichi : Ti…tidak, maafkan hamba para readers *Bungkuk-bungkuk*

Rangiku : Hoi Ichi, koq aku dibikin begini sih?kayak preman aja.

Ichi : Tapi cocok loh Nee-san, apalagi aku suka Nee-san yang lagi bertengkar sama Ichigo*padahal bertengkar gak jelas* *Di kasih Deathglare oleh Rangiku*

Rangiku : Haaah, sudahlah cuman chapter lalu dan ini aja ka nada aku?

Ichi : Yupz, Nee-san gak perlu bertengkar lagi sama Ichigo.

Rangiku : Baguzlah, cuman segini saja aku dapet peran, tapi ngomong-ngomong Nee-sanmu yang tercinta kemana Ichi?

Ichi :Huweee, Nee-san Rangiku mengingatkanku pada sedih saja T_T, Nee-san L Hikari sedang cari pekerjaan di Bogor T_T, aku rindu Nee-san L Hikari T_T

Rangiku : Begitu ya, gomen deh bikin kamu sedih.

Ichi : Iya tak apa Nee-san T_T, tolong gantikan aku untuk mengatakan itu ya?

Rangiku : Haaah, baiklah pasrah aja deh gue punya adek bloon kayak gini.

Ichi : Nee-san jahat*mengembungin pipi*

Rangiku : Haha, gomen deh, baiklah langsung saja gak banyak citcot tolong

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

Yahuu,minna Ichi kembali nih sekarang update twinkle-twinkle chapter kalo Ichi telat update, habis Ichi Sibuk banget gak sempet nulis fic gara-gara baka autoto yang cerewet minta di ajarin sama Ichi maen computer T_ Kritik dan saran lewat reviewnya ya readers semua _.

Readers : Ogah ah, males banget habis cerita lo jelek banyak gak ngerti nya, aneh pula.

Ichi : Eitts, tapi readers suka kan?

Readers : Ih, amit-amit.

Ichi : Alah ngaku aja readers, gak usah malu-malu deh.

Readers : (Ngikat Ichi dan siap-siap Ichi di buang ke laut)

Ichi : Tidaaaaaakkk!Ampuuunnn!

Readers : Ya sudah sana, cepetan mulai kalo gak kami iket lalu buang lo ke laut(nyiapin tali buat ngiket Ichi)

Ichi : Iya deh nyerah, mohon di baca ya readers semua, kalo aneh tinggal kan cerita ini T_T.

Readers : Lama Amat, cepetan woy Author.

Ichi : Iya…iya sabar readers semua, Kita Mulai sebelum itu Ichi mau baca review dari chapter 3 kemarin.

Yaitu :

Ruki Yagami : Hehehe, iya juga ya,,

Eh itu gak nyengah deh..dibiarin sama si ichi, kasian dirimu Ichigo..(di hajar sama Ichigo)

Kyu9 : Ckck, Ruki tu gak bakal lho jadian sama Renji kan cumen sepupu mending kaien aja jadi lawannya Ichigo(Dikasih bogem oleh Ichigo)

Yosh, itulah review nya, dan juga Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah mari kita mulai ceritanya.

**TWINKLE-TWINKLE**

Author : Ichi-Kuran

Genre : Romance

Rated: T (Udah Ichi ganti tanpa sepemberitahuan readers)

Pairing : Ichi_Ruki yeeeeiiii…(Teriak Gaje)

Disclaimer : Milik Om Saya yaitu Tite Kubo(Digeplak Tite Kubo Fc).

**TWINKLE-TWINKLE**

**Normal Pov.**

Di Kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki.

"Tok…tok…tok…" bunyi pintu depan rumah kediaman Kuchiki.

"Iya sebentar" teriak seorang wanita dari dalam rumah wanita itu membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lho, Ichigo" kata wanita resebut yang tak lain adalah nyonya Kuchiki yaitu ibunya Rukia namanya Hisana Kuchiki.

"Hah…hah…hah…" kata Ichigo habis berlari dari sekolah menuju rumah Rukia.

"Masuk dulu nak" kata Ibunya pun itu Ibu Rukia mengambilkan air untuk Ichigo, setelah selesai dari dapur Ibu Rukia membawa minuman untuk Ichigo.

"Ayo diminum nak, kamu pasti kehausan sekali" kata Ibunya Rukia.

"Terima Kasih bibi" kata Ichigo.

"Sama-sama nak, apa yang membuatmu kemari nak?" tanya Ibunya Rukia.

"Gomenasai bi…" kata Ichigo sambil mununduk murung.

"Maaf untuk apa Ichigo?" tanya Ibunya Rukia.

"…" Ichigo diam membisu.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Rukia, apa Rukia sudah mengatakannya padamu bahwa dia ada di Okinawa?" tanya Ibu Rukia.

"Tidak bi, aku baru tahu dari teman-temannya" kata Ichigo seperti menahan airmata.

"Jadi Rukia tidak memberitahukannya padamu tapi lewat teman-temannya?" tanya Ibu menganggukan kepala.

"Ya sudahlah, bibi akan minta Rukia untuk menghubungimu, jadi jangan bersedih ya" kata Ibunya Rukia.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu bi" kata Ichigo mulai tersenyum.

"Douita, bibi tidak tahu ada masalah apa kamu dengan sudah bicara dengan Rukia bilang saja apa yang mau kamu katakana pada Rukia" nasihat Ibunya Rukia.

"Iya, sekali lagi Arigatou bi" kata Ichigo.

"Douita, tidak masalah Ichigo" senyum Ibunya Rukia.

"Bibi, aku permisi" kata Ichigo hendak pamit pulang karena dia tidak mau berlama-lama di Rumahnya Rukia.

"Eh, sudah mau pulang nak?" tanya Ibunya Rukia.

"Iya bi, aku tidak enak mengganggu bibi" kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah arigatou nak sudah mampir kemari" kata Ibunya Rukia.

"Iya, douita bi" kata Ichigo.

"Sekalian Salam bibi ya untuk keluargamu nak" kata Ibunya Rukia.

"Baik bi, akan aku kasih salam bibi untuk ayah dan pamit bibi, Jaa ne" kata Ichigo.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan nak" kata Ibunya Rukia.

Malam Harinya di Kediaman Kurosaki.

"Ichi-nii, ada telepon dari Rukia-nee" teriak adiknya Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu dari ruang tamu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar, aku segera kesana" kata pun mematikan komputernya dan bergegas ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil Ichigo meletakkan ganggang telepon ke telinganya.

"Ha…halo" kata Ichigo gugup.

"Halo juga, Hai Ichigo" kata Rukia di seberang sana.

"Ha…hai juga Rukia, apa kabar?" Tanya Ichigo yang sedari tadi gugup.

"Baik, kamu gimana?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku juga , Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah hilang gugupnya.

"Ya, ada apa?" Rukia tanya balik.

"Rukia, maafkan aku atas kata-kataku kemarin, sebenarnya…" kata-kata Ichigo terhenti karena Rukia memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, tidak maafkan koq, Ibu menyuruhku untuk menelponmu karena kamu datang sambil ngos-ngosan ke rumah" kata Rukia.

"Hehehe, iya habisnya aku kaget kamu pindah ke Okinawa tanpa bilang-bilang sama aku, Oh ya, bagaimana Okinawa?Sudah terbiasa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ichigo…" kata Rukia.

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya balik Ichigo.

"Aku minta hubungan persahabatan kita putus sampai disini saja" kata Rukia dengan nada berat.

"Apa...!" kaget Ichigo.

"Ta…tapi kenapa Rukia?kalau aku memang bersalah padamu aku minta maaf tapi kumohon jangan putus persahabatan denganku, maaf kalau aku selalu lancang dan dingin padamu tapi pikirkan lah baik-baik" kata Ichigo.

"Ini sudah aku pikirkan baik-baik" kata Rukia.

"Tapi Rukia aku tidak mau seperti ini, aku…aku mencintaimu" kata Ichigo lagi.

"Aku sudah lelah Ichigo, kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Ichigo, selamat tinggal Ichigo" kata Rukia lalu mulai menutup ganggang telepon.

"Kumohon Rukia, aku mencintaimu" kata Ichigo.

"Tut…tut…tut" bunyi teleponnya.

"Rukia jangan pergi…maafkan aku aku mencintaimu" kata Ichigo terisak dalam tangisnya

**Normal End Pov**

**Ichigo Pov**

"Jangan pergi Rukia aku mencintaimu"

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Ichigo terduduk dalam tangisnya.

**End Ichigo Pov.**

**Rukia Pov**

"Hiks…maafkan aku Ichigo, aku juga mencintaimu tapi hatiku sakit…"

"Kuharap kau bahagia Ichigo,hiks!hiks!" kata Rukia.

**End Rukia Pov**

**Twinkle-Twinkle**

Ichi : Huaaaaaaa, Ichi jadi ikutan nangis nih readers semua T_T, habis sedih banget bagian Perpisahan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Readers : Elo yang bikin koq malah elo yang nangis sih?

Ichi : Ha…habisnya menyedihkan banget, mengharukan perpisahan sahabat T_T, soal sahabat bikin Ichi iri habisnya Ichi gak punya sahabat sejati T_T.(mulai curhat)

Readers : (bawa sekarung tanah buat mukul kepala Ichi supaya Ichi sadar dari curhatnya)

Ichi : Readers jahat ih, mukul pake sekarung tanah T_T, Ichi kan cuman curhat dikit T_T.

Readers : Kebanyakan kata-kata tau gak lo?

Ichi : (Ngeliat cerita) Hehehe, iya juga ya…gomenasai readers semua.

Readers : Makanya fanfic sendiri di liat donk…dasar author yang buruk.

Ichi : Readers jahat ah, T_T

Rukia : Hoi Ichi, koq aku dibikin kayak gini sih?nangis pula.

Ichi : Ya begitulah sesuai cerita dari nee-san Lunatsuki Hikari, makanya jangan protes.

Rukia : Bagaimana gak protes neh deh lo?

Ichi : Udah jangan cerewet, masih syukur gue ikutan nangis pas perpisahan lo dan Ichigo.

Rukia : Iye…iye…dasar author.

Ichi : Baiklah Readers semua, aku minta Kritik (jangan yang pedas) dan saran untuk membangun fanfic ini lebih baik.

Yuzu : Ichi-nee jangan lupa yang itu.

Ichi : Ah iya, Arigatou Yuzu-chan(mengelus kepala Yuzu).

Yuzu : Douita, Ichi-nee.

Ichi : Buat readers semua mohon bantuannya nih tolong di review cepet soalnya disini Ichi butuh ide untuk nama band Ichigo dan Renji (2 band) soalnya cerita ini bakal berhubungan sama band, tolong ya readers dan reviewers sekalian (bungkuk-bungkuk)

Ichigo+Renji : Mohon bantuannya semuanya, soalnya author gak bakat bikin nama band.

Ichi : (manyunin bibir) biar ya readers semua.

**Review Please**


End file.
